Davina's Sister
by Rosa Claire
Summary: What if there was two Claire sister and both were going to sacrificed, but for two different ones? What if there was someone more powerful than Davina and had more power's than her? Well I can sum it up in two little words...Rosa Claire.
1. Chapter 1

Davina's sister

Kol/OC

A young girl, about the age of seventeen had a faraway look in her eyes as she was drawing, but she had not once glanced down to look at the drawing of the young man. Suddenly she stopped what she was drawing and looked down at what she drew the young man had brown hair and eyes and had a mischievous smirk, that could make all women fall down to their knees.

After she glanced down at her drawing she looked around her surroundings of a dark and dusty attic that had not been cleaned in ages. The entire attic was covered in white; white coach, white table, white fairy lights and white curtains, there was also a bookcase full of books that contained magic books and fairytales and scattered around the room was canvas' filled with drawings and only some canvas' were blank, there was also tones of sketchbooks scattered on the floor filled with drawings with people Rosa drew and she didn't even know them, luckily there was two bedroom doors on either side of the room, so Rosa was grateful she didn't have to stay in a white room all day. On one side of the room held her and on the other side held a sixteen year old girl, just one year below Rosa and she was dressed in all white.

"Rosa?" the girl in white asked.

"Yes Davina." Rosa replied

"I'm worried about the old ones"

"Why?" Rosa asked her younger sister

"I fear they may hurt Marcel."

Rosa stood up from her bed and walked towards her sister and embraced her. "Hey, if they are going to hurt Marcel they have to go through us and plus Marcel's a strong vampire he will be able to defend himself against them. Marcel will be fine Davina." Rosa Reassured Davina.

Davina let out a large sigh. "Hey come on cheer up, Dee... Ummm, hey I know what'll make you feel better. How about we practice some magic" Rosa said to cheer up her sister and luckily as worked as Davina's face lit up with joy.

...

One hour later the two girls were sitting by the window and messing with a flame. Rosa igniting the flame and Davaina putting it out with hand movements. Then after Davina put out the flame for the fifth time Marcel arrived in the room

"I assume it's quiet out there?" Marcel asked.

"The witches know better than to use magic. They know we can sense it when they do." Rosa replied.

"What about the old ones?" Davina asked "They're dangerous, and we don't want them to hurt you."

"The Originals? Davina, Rosa as powerful as you both are, they don't stand a chance agaaist either of you" Marcel replied back.


	2. Rosa Claire Introduction

**Name:** Rosa Claire  
**Age:** 17  
**Species: **Witch  
**Powers:** Controlling the elements, bringing people back from the dead, seeing spirits on the other side, make lapis lazuli rings, linking spell, room isolation spell, pain reducing spell, locator spell, disempowerment spell, astral protection spell, body switching spell, power channelling spell, protection spell, invoking the forces of nature, dessication spell, making supernatural creatures feel pain, making supernatural creatures blood boil, telekinesis, invisible shield, healing people, sensing magic, has the power of all her dead witch ancestors (power of 100 witches).  
**What sacrifice she was in?: **Brining Silas back to life. 


	3. Chapter 2

Both sister's heard the door open, but they both knew someone was with him because they sensed their presence.

Marcel opened the door to an attic and entered, with Rebekah following behind him. She saw Elijah's coffin, and moves to enter the room but couldn't– she was magically barred entry.

"Invite me in." Rebekah demanded Marcel.  
"Gotta ask the ladies of the house. Davina, Rosa, come on out, sweethearts." Marcel said to the empty room.

Rebekah then saw two teenaged girls enter the room it was Rosa and Davina, and when they both entered the room they both walked to Marcel's side.

"Rosa invite her in." Marcel said gently to her.  
"Come in." Rosa replied quietly.

When Rebekah entered, she strides over to Elijah's coffin and opened it to find her brother inside. She grabbed the dagger and started to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that." Rosa warned Rebekah.

Rebekah, magically compelled, shoved the dagger back in Elijah's chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah demanded again  
"Rosa and that's my younger sister Davina" Rosa said while pointing to herself and her sister. "She's an old one, isn't she?" Rosa said to Marcel.  
"Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed." Marcel said to the sister's.  
"She doesn't seem very nice." Davina said.  
"She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight." Marcel replied back.  
"Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Rosa said to Rebekah.

Without moving a muscle, Rosa magically propels Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before sending her through a door, which shuts behind her. 

"Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while." Marcel said to Rebekah as she woke up in a bed.  
"Where am I? How'd I get here?" Rebekah questioned angrily.  
"You upset Rosa. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with." Marcel replied.  
"Is this my old room?" Rebekah asked.  
"Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Rosa's mine, Davina's mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine." Marcel said.  
Marcel then turned around and walked out the door, but before her did that he said one last thing to Rebekah, " And don't ever touch Cami again"

Once Klaus left Hayley's room he hurried down the stairs, only to meet Rebekah as she entered the front door.  
"You were right. The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapons of his that you've been going on about."  
"Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?" Klaus demanded Rebekah.  
"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Rosa, well two girls Rosa and Davina, but I could tell Rosa was the most powerful out of them. Rosa, she can't be more than seventeen, and I have never felt power like that." Rebekah replied to Klaus' question.  
"A witch." Klaus said knowingly.  
"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him with that much power."  
"Where are they?" Klaus demanded.

Rebekah stopped to think, then looks confounded.

"That clever bitch. I don't know." Rebekah said confusingly.  
"What's wrong?" Klaus asked  
"She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?" Rebekah shouted angrily at Klaus.  
"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!" Klaus roared back.  
"And our home is _worthless_ without family. I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" Rebekah asked desperately.  
"Whatever it takes." Klaus promised.

When Marcel entered the attic; Rosa was drawing at an easel, while Davina was sleeping on the couch. Rosa then turned to face Marcel when he drawed near.

"I'm sorry about that unpleasantness." Marcel apologised to Rosa.  
"It's okay Marcel, She doesn't scare me. None of them do. I'm more worried about how Davina's doing." Rosa said looking worriedly at her younger sister.  
"Hey Dee is a big girl I'm sure she will be fine" Marcel replied while kissing her forehead gently, like a father would do to his daughter," And I didn't think they would scare you, honey. But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay."  
"They don't belong here." Rosa replied while shaking her head.  
"Might be kinda tough to convince them of that... which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original." Marcel said.

Later that night Rosa kept turning over and was breathing heavily and then with a gasp she woke up and saw a figure standing in front of her bed.  
"Do you really have to keep doing that?" Rosa said annoyed, while rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out her eyes.  
"But of course I do darling, your the only one who can see me and your the only one who can bring me back." The figure replied back to her smirking.  
"I told you I'm trying" Rosa replied while rolling her eyes ate the figure.  
"Well try harder sweetheart, I want revenge on the Gilberts for what they did to me and I told you I would also protect you from the witches and help you with spells." The figure said.  
"You know I'm trying my hardest _Kol_." 


	4. Chapter 3

In the Mikaelson mansion Sophie, Rebekah, and Klaus are arguing behind a closed door.

"Are you out of your mind? No way." Sophie denied.

"It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother." Rebekah said.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." Sophie said trying to get them to chaange their minds.

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal—Marcel's secret weapon well weapon's should I say, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." Klaus said.

"Two girls about yay high, both brown hair, both cute as a button, and the older one has anger issues." Rebekah said.

Sophie who seemed to be in shock answered, "Rosa? Davina? Where have you seen them?

" I don't know. Rosa it seemed erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind. She would be perfect for Kol" Rebekah said drifting off atthe thought of her younger brother by nine months.

"Let me cut to the chase. Rosa and Davina have Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina and especially Rosa away from Marcel. We don't know where they are. Ergo, we need magic." Klaus said summing it up to Sophie,while smirkiing at her.

"Rosa would sense it." Sophie said knowingly.

"Unless, of course, another witch—say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Rosa." Rebekah said

"Katie doesn't deserve to die." Sophie told them.

Klaus angrily slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"Sophie Deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?" Klaus asked mockingly.

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi." Sophie replied back Klaus trying not to let her anger show in her voice.

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus asked smirking.

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry." Sophie replied back as she looked down.

It was the next night and ith sister's where in their bedrooms and while everything was quiet you could hear thrasing about in Rosa's bedroom from the disturbance of magic being used.

With a sudden gasp Rosa awoke and said said in a breathy voice, " 's coming."

Rosa rised from her bed and rushed out towards the living room in the attic and went to her easel and drawed madly for a few seconds and drew the face of a witch and then stopped.

"Magic" Rosa said worriedly.

At the masquerade gala Klaus watched as some of Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street,where a small crowd of vampires watched Katie approach from dowm the streetchanting a spell.

As this was all happening, in the attic Rosa was drwing madly at her easel, with Davina watching her worriedly as she was awoke from the camotion from Rosa.

"Katie, no!" Thierry shouted desperately trying to get her to stop.

"Like clockwork." Klaus smirked from the window above where all the camotion was coming from.

Katie waved her arm and a lamp's light explodesd; all the vampires grabbed their heads, falling down in pain.

Rosa drawing of the witches face became more clear and the drawing appeared to be Katie's face.

Marcel alone rised back up to face Katie, but as she smashed another light from her magic Marcel wet down in pain again.

In the witches graveyard Sophie coontinued to chant her spell.

"Hurry" Rebekah said trying to speed her up. -

Marcel rose again, but Katie continued to use her magic to break his bones and Marcel fell shouting in agony.

"NO!" Rosa roared.

And with that final shout, Rosa and Davina gripped each others hands and began chanting together, trying to help Marcel defeat Katie.

Marcel rose again and Katie looke astonished.

"You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" Marcel shouted at Katie.

Marcel growled amd ran to attck Katie, but she stopped him with magic and he fell back down groaning in pain.

At that same time in the attic Rosa let go of her sister's hand and fell down to te ground and Davina rushed down to her side trying to help her up.

Katie lifted a stake above Marcel and growled, "Die, you son if a bitch".

"No! Katie! Don't!" Theirry shouted ather desperately.

Out of the blue Klaus swopped down behind Katie and snapped her neck and Katie fell to the grounds dead with her head at a twisted angle.

And back in the graveyard Sophie stopped her spell and said to Rebekah, "Something's wrong. Katie's magic stopped. I can keep going."

"You can't. She'll sense it." Rebekah said to Sophie.

"No. I can find rosa and Davina. I just need another moment." Sophie said desperately wanting to continue.

Rebekah grabbed the paper with black sand on top of it that Sophie was using and threw it aside.

"You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed." Rebekah said emotionlessly

-Rosa knelt at Elijah's open caske,with Davina and they bothheard the door open and Marcel came in and oth Rosa and Davina ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're okay! We were so worried." Davina said checking if Marcel was okay.

"Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me." Marcel said to the sister's.

"It was the old ones, wasn't it?" Davina said knowingly.

"Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back." Marcelsaid to the Claire sister's shocked faces.

"No." Rosa spitted out.

"What? Rosa—" Marcel said shocked.

"No. You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them" Rosa said back to Marcel, even though she didn't want that, she just wanted help to bring Kol back to life and with an Original here, she couldn't pass the oppertunity up to get him to help her.


	5. story update: please read

hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am not going to be updating this on anymore, they will be on Quotev. heres the link:

CelesteGreenleaf


End file.
